


Honey

by ChartreuseFae



Series: Orange Candy [4]
Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChartreuseFae/pseuds/ChartreuseFae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a lip remedy could be an annoying thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

Kaito was greatly irritated when the dark-haired man refused to kiss him. He wasn't like this yesterday, and it was known for both of them that the one usually initiated it was Kouta.

"Like I said, there's really nothing wrong with you--"

"Then explain why!"

The shorter man gulped nervously and resorted to avoid his gaze. 

It was tiresome knowing that Kouta was always like this, silencing himself and deciding what's best for everyone, except he left the fact that what he thought was good didn't say the same for others. Kaito got this same vibe and he wouldn't let him got away with this.

"If you don't tell me, fine. I'll be out of your way." This was the best trick at threatening Kouta, although he realized he sounded like an impatient teenage girl.

"Wait, wait, OK, OK!! I'll tell you!" He waves his hand in panic and grabbed the brown-haired man's wrist. Then Kaito's sharp eyes landed on him, glaring as if he began to interrogate him.

"My sister.. She just gave me this weird tips.." The dark-eyed man seemed struggling to find a word. 

"About what?"

"She said I'm way licking my lips too much, and said that will just making it chapped.. Then she applied a drop of honey, which I find annoying. Since it seeped into my mouth so often.. I ended up licking it again. Then she's angry and told me to let it sit for a whole day.."

Now Kaito wasn't sure what he should do, laughing at him or smacking him into the floor. This ridiculous thing kept him wondering why the hell he even bothered to be with him. An oblivious idiot with a large tendency to worry about trivial things. After he state his reason, the brown-haired man quickly pulled Kouta's chin and placing his lips on the others, savoring the sweet substance although it wasn't really visible. It did make Kouta's lips softer and fluffier, but he could tell his lover was troubled by this medication.

"Just apply it when you're about to sleep. And I don't want to hear excuses about it anymore."


End file.
